Six wheel vehicles, such as truck cabs and truck cabs combined with a vehicle having four rear wheels, are known in the art. They are typically utilized for carrying heavy loads.
Typically, the two rear wheels on each side of the vehicle are connected together via a timing belt so as to ensure that the wheels rotate together in tandem. The wheels can either rotate freely, or if there is rear wheel drive, they can be powered through a rotating axle connected to the differential of the vehicle.
Typically, the vehicle also includes shock absorbers enabling the chassis of the vehicle to remain relatively stable while the wheels rise up and down over the bumps of the road. Unfortunately, the shock absorbers do not provide a very wide range of motion. When a six wheel vehicle encounters a large bump, the two front wheels, which can rise with respect to the rear wheels, pass over the bump with little problem. However, the two sets of rear wheels are close together and have no pivot axis between them and thus, have trouble moving over the bump.